Pewter City Gym
by WolfsbaneKnight
Summary: Cameron was just a regular boy who wanted to be a Pokémon trainer more than anything else. A series of events in the depths of the mysterious Mount Moon would change his future and lead him down a path he had never thought to take. Welcome to the Pewter City Gym.
1. And So It Begins

This is a work of fan fiction using the Pokemon universe as the setting. I do not claim ownership of the characters nor the locations that have been shown in the games, anime, manga, etc.

I thank the Pokemon Company for the universe they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello and welcome to a new story of mine, 'Pewter City Gym'. This is my first purely Pokemon story but I have written for other categories so if you like this and are also interested in Harry Potter you can find some stories for that on my profile, both purely Harry Potter and also crossovers with Pokemon.

The inspiration for this story came about due to an idea I had on what would make a cool Pokemon game. I think you'll quickly see what my idea was after reading.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it and without further ado lets begin.

* * *

The Pokémon world, a world of mystery and wonder, is vast and ever-changing. So many stories tell of the tales of young boys and girls going out on their own Pokémon journey, experiencing adventure and growing to become the people they were meant to be.

These stories are common, no two stories quite the same as each other, and this is the story of a young boy named Cameron, just ten years old and about to start his very own journey in the Pokémon world.

His home was the friendly neighbourhood of Pewter City, a somewhat small settlement situated between the legendary Indigo Plateaux to the West, Viridian Forest to the South, and Mount Moon to the East. Somewhat closed off and isolated by these great geographical features it was the best way to spend a childhood. At least that was the opinion of those who'd chosen to settle there, and Cameron, though too young to think of such things as settling down, quite agreed.

He was heading east at this moment, choosing to spend his day out of the house as he journeyed towards the somewhat mysterious Mount Moon. It's deepest depths and darkest caverns held wonder and intrigue but the surface levels, those easily accessible from Pewter City, were areas well known to him. He had visited the mountain often, preferring it over the bug infested Viridian Forest, and felt perfectly at ease in the rock tunnels and limited light of Mount Moon. Even though he himself had no Pokémon he always felt safe.

And so it was this fateful day that Cameron continued to explore, following along the familiar tunnels, looking for new areas to explore to expand his knowledge of the mysterious mountain. Today he was in luck, a steep path leading down into darkness that he'd never noticed before, and Cameron tentatively lowered himself down, careful not to throw himself recklessly into the unknown.

There was no need to be concerned. The steep slope led to a path much like the one he'd just left, although darker as it lay deeper within the mountain. It was decently wide, enough for more than one person to walk side by side, and there was no overhanging ceiling to be worried about. In fact Cameron could not see where the rock lay far above his head.

A sudden sound startled him and he froze in place. "Hello?" The sound bounced off the walls, repeating back to him from the darkness, and Cameron rolled his eyes at his own thoughtlessness. "Echo."

Pushing past his amusement at hearing dozens of little Cameron voices parroting back to him Cameron began his journey through this new tunnel, looking around in interest for any more hidden passageways he could explore. He was being led in a direction he had rarely visited and he felt a spark of excitement wondering as to what he would find at the end of it.

Something fell into his path, bouncing in front of him and into the wall, whirring on the ground before it came to a stop. Cameron approached it curiously, picking it up and lifting it close so he could get a better look.

It was a Pokéball.

"Hello!" A voice called and Cameron jumped. "Hello! Is someone down there?" For a moment Cameron looked around wildly, up and down the tunnel as he searched for where that voice had come from, before he came to his senses and looked up.

There was a figure standing high above him, though Cameron couldn't make out any details, his face hidden in the gloom. The man, as Cameron could tell from his voice, was leaning over the edge of a cliff that fell down to where Cameron stood and he appeared to be looking down right at him.

"Yeah!" Cameron called back, realising that this man, whoever he was, must have been the cause for this Pokéball's fall. "I've got a Pokéball. Is it yours?" The figure shifted.

"You've got it? Thank you." The voice sounded relieved. "I was worried… so clumsy, knocked it out my hand… anyway, hang on down there, I'll come find you." The figure disappeared and Cameron was left alone, wondering how long he would be left standing in the darkness. The man clearly knew the way, but how long would it take him.

Cameron looked down at the Pokéball in his hand. Though he had no Pokémon of his own he was not ignorant of Pokémon, or even Pokémon battling, having often played with his parents' Pokémon and had even battled with some of his uncle's. Yet he couldn't help but want to open the Pokéball, just to see what was inside. Perhaps when the man reached him he'd allow him to see.

A chilly breeze swept through the tunnel and Cameron shivered. Sometimes that would happen, the tunnels could lead to strong drafts, and due to it being such a warm and sunny day outside Cameron was decked out in only a short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. He rubbed his arms briskly.

Just what was taking this guy so long, Cameron wondered as the brisk chill continued and he had to stomp his feet to keep him from freezing. It must have been at least ten minutes since he'd left.

And that's when Cameron heard it. A faint whispering in the air. The gentle rustle of fabric. A low moan of pain, of suffering.

Cameron turned round in alarm, looking for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. For as far as he could tell he was alone, standing halfway along the tunnel with a Pokéball in his hand, but even as he assured himself of these facts the noises seemed to grow louder. Cameron shivered for a reason other than cold, his eyes straining in the darkness as he felt something there, just beyond his range of sight, watching him with malicious intent.

"What are you?" He said, trying to sound defiant, though his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. "What do you want from me?" The whispers just grew louder, a soft, chilling laugh echoing down the tunnel, and Cameron swallowed hard.

"Stop it!" He demanded, backing away from the noise yet even as he did so seeming to be surrounded by it. "I'm warning you, stop it. I'll fight if you don't. Don't make me." He raised the Pokéball up threateningly. Who knew what Pokémon it contained but at the moment anything would do.

For a long moment it seemed that the person, or creature or being or whatever it was that was haunting him, was considering his threat. The whispers didn't stop, the wind never fully dying, but it did settle somewhat and the noises quietened. Cameron waited with bated breath.

And then, catching him completely off guard, a figure appeared before him, hovering through the air, a malicious ball of gas with two large, menacing eyes focused mere inches in front of him.

"Ah!" Cameron cried, falling back in shock, and on instinct he pressed the button of the Pokéball in his hand and it burst open.

"Geo!" A voice cried before a moment later dust whipped up in front of him, building into a tornado in which the horrifying gassy creature was consumed. There was a shrieking sound, a long wail, and the creature fled down the tunnel to safety.

As the creature disappeared the attack subsided and the tunnel settled into silence once more.

"Hey! Are you alright!" The man had found him, his heavy footsteps echoing down the tunnel, and Cameron shook himself as he realised that the danger appeared to be over.

"Yeah," Cameron muttered disorientatedly, shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs. "Yeah, I'm alright." The man hurried over to him.

"Here, let me help you up," he said and Cameron soon found himself being lifted back to his feet, stumbling slightly as his legs momentarily refused to take his weight, before he straightened up and was finally able to get a better look at the man who had helped him. His mouth fell open.

"I saw the Gastly jump out at you," the man was explaining, not seeming to notice Cameron's surprised. "Fortunately he was just trying to give you a fright."

"You," Cameron gasped. The man paused, then let out a small smile.

"You recognise me, then," he chuckled. "Let me guess, you're a Pewter City kid." Cameron nodded. "Makes sense, considering you're here. Without Pokémon, apparently. But lets get properly acquainted." The man held out his hand. "My name's Brock. Pleased to meet you." Cameron stumbled to respond.

"Cameron," he mumbled, reaching out and allowing his hand to be shaken in Brock's firm grip. It was a bit overwhelming to be standing here, after all that had just happened, and find himself face to face with none other than the Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock seemed to notice.

"So, what are you doing down here?" Brock asked conversationally, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking up and down the tunnel with interest. Cameron blinked.

"Eh, exploring," he said. "I live in Pewter City so I come here sometimes." Stupid Cameron, hadn't he just told Brock he was from Pewter City.

But Brock didn't comment.

"I understand that," he said with a smile. "I was the same myself when I was your age. I always had a fascination for rock type Pokémon and where better to be than in the place where they live. I actually just caught that Geodude a few moments ago, before I was so clumsy as to drop his Pokéball." Cameron looked over to where the Geodude was sitting, the rock-like Pokémon that had rescued him sitting patiently as it watched the two of them converse, almost as though it could understand what they were saying.

"So is that what you're doing just now?" Cameron asked, turning back to Brock with interest. He was quickly getting over his shock. "Exploring?"

Brock had an odd smile on his face. "Sort of," he said. "I know most of these tunnels off by heart by now but there was something I found recently that really caught my interest."

"What? What is it?" Brock smiled.

"Why don't you come see for yourself," he suggested and he began to move past Cameron and down the tunnel. "I promise, you won't be disappointed." Cameron hesitated, only for a moment, before he followed after the Gym Leader.

* * *

The journey was a long one, or at least it felt long. Cameron, following along after Brock, was so hyped up for what the Gym Leader had to show him that every second seemed to drag by. They walked down in silence, nothing but the sound of their footsteps and the clunk of Geodude's rocky form on the ground for company.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Brock said by way of making conversation, glancing over to the younger boy. Cameron jumped.

"Eh, okay, well, I'm ten years old," Cameron said, thinking what would be interesting to the older boy. "Eh, I live with my parents, just south of the Pokémon Centre…"

"Have you ever wanted to go on a journey?" Brock asked. "Most kids your age can't wait to go travelling and explore the region." That got Cameron going.

"Oh yeah, I want to see everything," he said enthusiastically. "I want to challenge all the Gyms, beat all the Gym Leaders and then beat the Elite Four and Champion too. I've been practicing with some of my uncle's Pokémon and I think I could be a really good batter, once I have Pokémon of my own. I'm just waiting to hear back from Professor Oak."

"You've applied to Professor Oak?" Brock asked. He sounded surprised.

"Yes," Cameron nodded. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Oh. Oh, no," Brock said hastily. "I was just thinking that it might be hard to get in to the programme. Professor Oak never gives away more than a few Pokémon at a time and I know a lot of trainers want to start out with a Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Particularly since they are so rare in the wild."

"So what are you saying?" Cameron asked. "You think I won't get in?"

"I think there's a chance," Brock admitted. "I'm not trying to put you off," he said hurriedly. "Receiving a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak would be wonderful. But you should know that there's a good chance you might not get in. You should certainly think of a backup plan."

"Right," Cameron said, understanding. Brock made some valid points. Cameron knew he wanted to get a Pokémon from Professor Oak but if he wanted that then it was certain that other kids his age would want it too. Maybe if he didn't get in he could ask his Uncle Cedric to catch him a Pokémon. Maybe a Nidoran, he liked practicing with Uncle Cedric's Nidorino.

"Ah, here we are," Brock said suddenly and Cameron looked up, surprised to find them standing in the entrance to some sort of cave. It wasn't particularly large, the tunnel had become progressively narrower, Brock having to crouch slightly to avoid banging his head on the ceiling, but despite this there was already someone there, kneeling down by the rock face.

"Hey Brock," the boy said, not much older than Cameron. He looked, in Cameron's opinion, much like a younger version of the Gym Leader.

"Hey Forrest, sorry I took so long," Brock replied easily, slipping in beside him and eyeing up the rock wall that the boy appeared to be investigating. "So, how's it going? Make much progress?"

"A little," the boy replied, and in his hands he held up a small hammer and chisel. "Didn't want to try anything too risky before you got here." He glanced at Cameron. "Who's this?" Brock looked up to.

"Someone I bumped into on the way here," Brock said with a smile. "Cameron, I'd like you to meet my brother Forrest. Forrest, this is Cameron."

"Alright," Forrest said warily, eyeing up the new boy with some suspicion. Cameron just waved awkwardly back.

"Cameron here helped me out with my new Geodude," Brock explained, gesturing to where the rock Pokémon was sitting patiently by Cameron's side. Forrest groaned.

"You've caught _another_ Geodude," he complained. " _Brock_." Brock grinned sheepishly.

"My bad," he admitted, though not looking remotely sorry. "Anyway, after Cameron helped me out I thought it only fair to bring him along and show him what we're doing here. He could help solve our conundrum."

"Ok, I guess," Forrest said. Brock turned to Cameron.

"We've been exploring these tunnels for a long time, Forrest and I," he explained. "And just yesterday we came across something extraordinary. Come closer." Cameron hesitantly moved forward, the space quite small and cramped as he moved to where Forrest and Brock were crouching and looked at the wall they were examining.

"See this," Brock said, his voice low and excited as he traced his finger delicately over a line in the rock. "Do you know what this is?" Cameron shook his head. "Forrest, do you want to tell him?"

"It's a fossil," Forrest explained. "See that one Brock has is shaped like a shell of some sort, almost like a Magcargo or something." He then pointed to another area, this one much lower in the rock and literally right by Forrest's side. "And see this one, almost looks like a nut, really."

"I see," Cameron told him. "So what about that one?" There was a third item in the wall, although this one was not like the other two. Rather than blending in it stood out quite sharply, seeming to glow a dull orangey colour, and it appeared to be what Forrest had made most progress on, the rock around it having been hacked back.

"That's an Old Amber," Forrest told him. "Slightly different from the other two but fundamentally… Well, in the end it's really the same thing, once we are able to get them out."

"We're almost there on this one," Brock commented and he dumped his bag down out of the way, pulling out his own hammer and chisel and striking away at the rock. A few moments later he'd cleared enough of the rock that he was able to reach out and pull the Old Amber from the wall.

"Isn't it beautiful," Brock said, holding it up for the other two to see, seemingly entranced. "I've never seen one of these in person. I can't wait to get this back to the museum."

"So you aren't going to keep it?" Cameron asked. It seemed unfair really since Brock and Forrest had clearly found these themselves. Brock smiled.

"No, I'm certainly going to keep it," Brock told him. "But you see, the fossil itself is only half the story. There has been some incredible work, pioneered over on Cinnabar Island, where they are able to use these fossils to recreate the Pokémon that left it behind, Pokémon that would otherwise be extinct in our world."

"Wait, what?" Cameron gasped. "They can bring Pokémon back to life?"

"If they've been fossilised," Brock told him. "In particular this Old Amber will become an Aerodactyl once the boys at the museum are through with it, an incredibly powerful Pokémon. A rock type, too, as it happens. Perfect for a Pewter City Gym Leader."

"And a lot tougher to train than the other fossil Pokémon," Forrest input. "Aerodactyl don't have evolutionary stages so they're strong from the moment they're brought back. The other two won't be so tough, much easier for training."

"Which is why I'm so glad to have run into you, Cameron," Brock said with a smile. "Since there were three fossils and only two of us we had a bit of a conundrum. But now with three people here…" Cameron gaped.

"You want me to have one?" He asked, unable to believe it.

"If you want," Brock told him, smiling. "I'm not going to force it on you but I thought a young, enthusiastic, trainer-to-be such as yourself might be the perfect candidate to raise one of these Pokémon."

"You mean it?" Cameron gasped. Brock nodded. Cameron turned to Forrest.

"You might as well," he said uncaringly. "If you don't take it we'll just have it lying around somewhere. Probably better it has a trainer." Cameron beamed.

"Well, we should get to work," Brock said, rolling up his sleeves in preparation. "I'm afraid it's a bit cramped for three people so you'll have to stand back. Forrest, why don't you work on the Dome Fossil and I'll work on the Helix. Remember, slow and steady wins the race."

And so the two boys went to work, the cave falling into silence other than the soft chink of metal on stone as Brock and Forrest worked diligently on freeing the remaining fossils. With nothing to do Cameron sat back against the wall, watching the two brothers from behind as they obscured his view of the fossils, Brock's Geodude settling down next to him.

Some time later the first of the fossils came free.

"Here we go," said Brock triumphantly, gently prying the fossil away from the wall and lowering it to the ground, reaching into his pocket for a small brush to sweep away the dust. "One Helix Fossil retrieved. This is the one you wanted, isn't it Forrest?" Forrest nodded, lying on his stomach to work on freeing the other fossil from its awkward height. "Need any help?"

"I've got it," Forrest replied, a slight note of annoyance in his tone at the idea that he wasn't capable of retrieving the fossil on his own. "Just put the fossil in your bag, I'll get it later."

Brock did as his brother asked, delicately slipping the Helix Fossil in with his Old Amber, before he sat back, glancing over at his brother before settling down at the wall to wait.

Cameron, slightly bored now, started conversation.

"Did you get a starter from Professor Oak, Brock?" He asked. The older boy looked up.

"Ah, no, definitely not," Brock told him, smiling slightly. "No I was raised with the expectation that I'd take over my father one day at the Gym. On my 10th birthday I woke up to find an Onix looking in my bedroom window, a bow tied around his neck. We've been partners ever since, though now of course he's evolved."

"And what about you, Forrest?" Cameron asked politely. Forrest, still working, did not appear to hear him.

"Forrest is like me, raised to be a rock type trainer," Brock said with a smile. "He helps out at the Gym, I think dad's hoping that he'll succeed me one day. Anyway, his starter was a Rhyhorn, a Rhydon now, though of course he's got some other rock types. A Graveler for one." Brock nodded his head in Geodude's direction. "And now he's going to get an Omanyte. Pretty exciting."

Cameron agreed. In fact he was pretty excited too, realising that he wasn't far away from getting his very own first Pokémon, and he was about to ask Brock what it would be before he was interrupted by a muffled curse. The fossil Forrest was working on fell from the wall, clattering into the ground, and Brock was up in a second.

"Forrest," he said quickly, moving forward to where the younger boy was desperately looking over the fossil. "Here, stand back." Brock ever so carefully lifted the fossil into the air, making sure to keep it steady as he moved it into the middle of the cave, giving him space as he started dusting it down, examining it closely. After a moment he pulled back.

"Well, it seems alright," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I don't see any major cracks. Of course the museum boys might notice something I haven't but it should be alright."

"Sorry Brock," Forrest muttered, ducking his head. Brock's expression softened.

"It's alright," he said. "You didn't mean to, you just need more practice, and a bit more patience. That'll come, Forrest, don't worry about it." Brock straightened up, or as much as he could do in the small cave. "In the meantime we should be getting out of here. I'll put your fossil in my bag with the others, Cameron. We'll be able to head to the museum as soon as we get out of here."

Cameron was more than glad to let Brock carry the fossil, having no bag and no desire to carry the reasonably bulky item by hand all the way out, and he quite gladly stood up and allowed himself to stretch his legs as Brock led them back down the tunnel.

At his side Forrest sidled over.

"Sorry about your fossil," he mumbled under his breath, as though trying to keep his brother from hearing.

"Don't worry about it," Cameron replied. The fossil was fine, so Brock said, and it wasn't like Forrest had done any of it on purpose. Cameron doubted he'd have done any better, in fact he'd probably have accidentally snapped the fossil clean in two if it had been up to him to retrieve it.

"Hey, Brock said you worked at the Gym," he made conversation.

"Oh, yeah, I'm one of the Gym trainers," Forrest told him. "There's quite a few of us. I'm still rather low in the rankings, you know, being eleven and all, but if I keep training hard I can become stronger."

"So is that what you do, train?" Cameron asked. "I've never been to the Gym."

"You should really go visit sometime," Forrest told him earnestly. "Of course Brock's the Gym Leader but you're not allowed to just challenge him, you have to beat some Gym trainers, and the ones you face are dependant on how many gym badges you've won. I only face trainers who have two or three gym badges but we've got trainers for all levels, all rock type specialists."

"Wow, that sounds brilliant," Cameron told him. "Maybe I'll wait until I've got a few badges before I challenge the Pewter Gym, then, so we can battle against each other." Forrest grinned.

"Don't take too long, I'm getting stronger all the time," he promised. "So are you starting your journey then? You don't have any Pokémon."

"I've applied to get a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak," Cameron told him. "But Brock was telling me how there's lots of competition so I was thinking I might ask my Uncle Cedric to catch something for me if I don't get in."

"That would be unlucky, the starter Pokémon from Oak are really strong," Forrest told him. "I don't know how many times I've been beaten by a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur, they're just so good against rock and ground types." And with that they stepped out the tunnels of Mount Moon and walked into the blistering sunlight.

"Whew, forgot how bright it was," Brock commented lightly, using a hand to cover his eyes as he looked down at Pewter City, sprawled out beneath him. "Guess I should be used to that. Anyway, we should head off to the museum. Forrest, do you want to take my bag and go on ahead? It takes a bit of time for them to work their magic."

"Sure thing," Forrest agreed, accepting Brock's bag and swinging it over his shoulder. With a quick wave farewell he jogged away.

"Geo." The voice of Geodude at his feet caught Cameron's attention.

"We should put Geodude back in his Pokéball," Brock suggested, giving Cameron a meaningful look. It was with some surprise that he realised that he was still carrying Geodude's Pokéball.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment, handing it over to Brock. The older boy just smiled, accepting the Pokéball and pointing it at Geodude, the rock type Pokémon disintegrating in a beam of red light.

"It will take awhile to revive the fossils," Brock commented as they started down the path back to Pewter, Forrest just visible hurrying away in the distance. "I was thinking you might like to come see the Gym. I heard you asking Forrest about it, and as Gym Leader I'd love to show you around."

Fifteen minutes later they were back in Pewter City, the rock themed town mostly empty as the blistering hot sun kept most people in the shade of their own homes, windows flung open to try and tempt in a breeze.

The Gym itself was different in the fact that it didn't appear to have any windows at all, the entire building seeming to be made of just a slab of rock.

"We have air conditioning units inside," Brock explained when Cameron made this observation. "They usually don't get much use, few people ever bring fire Pokémon to warm the place up. Heating is more of an issue, and racks up quite a lot of our expenditures as a Gym."

The entrance to the Gym, the public one where any challenger must enter, faced south down towards Viridian Forest, one of only two directions trainers travelling to Pewter City would come from. Brock, however, took Cameron round the back through the personnel entrance, a much more discrete and far less imposing doorway leading into the back offices of the Gym.

"This is where the trainers come to relax when they're not battling or training," Brock told him as they walked into what appeared to be a break room. There were a couple of boys sitting over by a counter, a fridge, sink, kettle and microwave all clearly visible, with the room otherwise furnished with tables, chairs and some rather homely looking sofas.

"Usually it's a bit busier in here," Brock said, waving over to the two boys, who waved back. "We've got a lot of outdoor space for practicing moves and whatnot so on days like this most of the trainers hang out there. And that's my office over there." He pointed to a door across the way. "And that's where we keep all the gym Pokémon that aren't being used. Trainers can only carry six Pokémon with them at a time, per league rules, so we use this space to keep any spare Pokémon. Now this is where things get interesting." Brock led Cameron to a door at the other end of the break room and ushered him inside.

What Cameron saw when he walked through the door was an enormous room, with high ceilings and far walls and a huge, empty space in the middle. From where they had entered they were standing high above, looking down on the room below, and as Brock closed the door behind them an echo spread throughout the cavernous room.

"This," Brock announced. "Is the battlefield."

"Wow," Cameron said in awe, looking down on the battlefield below. It was generally quite plain, a dirt ground with a few protruding rocks sticking up in random spots. The perfect battleground for rock Pokémon.

"This is the heart of the Pewter City Gym," Brock told him as he took the lead in descending down to floor level, a metal walkway running the length of the room and leading to a set of stairs that lowered down to ground level. "Everything that this gym is meant for centres in this room. Every challenger we receive will be forced to defeat me here and only by succeeding in this task will they be awarded the Boulder Badge and can compete at the Indigo Plateaux and take on the Elite Four and the Champion of Kanto."

Cameron was speechless, the enormous importance of this room pressing itself against him as he allowed Brock to lead him all the way down to ground level. It looked even more impressive from there, the outcroppings of rocks so much larger close up than they had been from a birds' eye view.

"Ahoy there," a cheerful voice sounded and Cameron looked up in surprise, spotting a ruddy faced middle aged man, equipped with a bushy brown beard, walking towards them.

"Ah, perfect timing," Brock said. "Cameron this is Edmund, our official guide for the Pewter City Gym. It is his job to help any trainer through the process of challenging our Gym, including assessing which trainers they should battle and directing them to our auxiliary battle fields." He turned back to Edmund. "Edmund, this is Cameron, a Pewter City native I bumped into at Mount Moon."

"Very pleased to meet you," Edmund said warmly. "Always nice to see young Pewter lads interested in Pokémon battling."

"Do you battle, sir?" Cameron asked. Edmund let out a laugh.

"Oh no, not me," he chortled. "I could never keep up with the trainers we have here. Besides, I just have my little Cleffa so I wouldn't be of much use. I'd have to go work for Whitney in Goldenrod, or Norman in Hoenn. As lovely as I'm sure they are I'd much rather spend my days back here in my hometown. Pewter, born and raised."

"Edmund has been working with the Gym for as long as anyone can remember," Brock said. "I think he might actually have worked here before my father became Gym Leader."

"Two weeks before, and don't let him forget it," Edmund said cheerfully, wagging a finger. "I've still got seniority, even if I may be losing a few hairs because of it." He patted his head in amusement, evidently obtaining a bit of a bald spot. Cameron already found himself liking the man.

"As long as Caroline doesn't mind I don't think you've got anything to worry about," Brock said with a smile, receiving a rueful grin in return. "Anyway, I was just going to show Cameron our auxiliary battle fields. Is there anyone using them at the moment?" Edmund nodded.

"You're in luck," he said seriously. "Don and Damien are in there right now. Settling a bet, I think they said."

"Thank you," Brock told him and he started to lead Cameron away, moving towards the side of the room where a solid grey door seemed to merge with the wall around it.

"Don and Damien are some of our stronger trainers here," Brock told him as they walked. "They only take challenges from trainers with seven badges, the very toughest challengers we face. It will be some treat to see them battle each other."

The auxiliary battle fields were just on the other side of the door, the room beyond a lot more light and airy than the main battlefield they'd just left. The room was just as large, larger even, with four separate battlefields drawn into the ground, these battlefields almost completely bare. It was very clear that these battlefields were far less important than Brock's.

Don and Damien were two older boys, both with dark hair but seeming to wear it very differently. They were standing by one of the far off battlefields, mid battle as two terrifyingly powerful Pokémon stood before them; a Solrock on one side, an Aggron on the other.

* * *

It was some time later that found Cameron and Brock back out in the bright sunlight of the glorious summer day, having left the Gym far behind them at the conclusion of Don and Damien's battle, the former coming out victorious, his Aggron immense.

Cameron could not stop talking about it.

"That was incredible, I don't think I've ever seen a battle like that," he gushed. "I mean, I've only seen my parents and uncle battle but still, that Aggron. Incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the display," Brock said with a chuckle, looking highly amused by Cameron's exuberance. "Although I think you may have surprised my trainers a bit back there." Cameron blushed. His response to the end of the battle had been rather loud and not entirely appropriate.

"Don't worry, they understand," Brock assured him, seeing his expression. "Even Damien will come round after he gets over his loss. That's the thing about trainers, they care so much about battling. For some of these kids it is literally everything. And here we are."

They had just arrived at the entrance to the Pewter City museum, the building familiar to Cameron though not one he'd ever really visited outside of class trips. Had he known that they could resurrect Pokémon there he'd have been much more interested.

Upon walking inside they were met with Forrest, lounging in a chair by the entrance.

"Forrest," Brock called, catching his attention. "Any news?" Forrest jumped up.

"Jack said we should come through as soon as you get here," he said, his voice anxious. "They're ready to do it." Much like Forrest Cameron could feel the buzz of excitement at the prospect.

"Then we shouldn't waste time," Brock said and he led them forward, smiling to the receptionist as she opened a security locked door for them and let them walk inside.

On the other side of the door appeared to be some sort of laboratory. There were computers everywhere, the whole place white and sterile, with several large, test-tube like constructs set against the wall. There were two people in the room, ruining the aesthetic slightly by not wearing the stereotypical lab coats, instead dressed in regular shirts and blazers, typing away at the computers. As they walked in one of the men stood up.

"Brock, you're here," he said gratefully, running a hand through his thinning brown hair.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Brock greeted him warmly. Jack gave a wan smile.

"Exhausted," he admitted. "Don't be fooled by their cuteness, babies are a nightmare. Seriously, believe me on this, you'll thank me later." Jack then let out another, more heartfelt smile. "On the other hand I've never been happier. Now, the fossils."

"Yes, the fossils," Brock repeated, following as Jack walked him over to a complicated computer system, gesturing Cameron and Forrest after him. "Forrest said they were ready."

"Omanyte and Kabuto," Jack said. "I'm sure you realise that Aerodactyl take longer, and shouldn't be fully revived unless the area is completely secure."

"I remember your warnings," Brock agreed, though not sounding particularly cheerful.

"Good, then we're all on the same page," Jack said in relief. "Now, as for Omanyte and Kabuto, we're ready to revive them. Just give me the word and with a flick of a button…" he clicked his fingers.

"Good," Brock said with a smile. "Then lets do it." He looked over to the test-tube like containers. "Why don't we start with Omanyte."

"Can do. One Omanyte, coming up." And Jack tapped a few words into the computer and with a decisive jab hit enter.

Immediately the room was filled with a loud hissing noise, the sound of an airlock being released, and everyone's attention was drawn to the test-tube containers, one of them emitting streams of white smoke, spreading out across the room. A light seemed to shine from within the test-tube, a warm glow that displayed a silhouette briefly before the test-tube split in half, the two components spreading outwards, revealing the fossil Pokémon sat on a plinth.

"And there you go. One Omanyte," Jack said proudly, looking over at the Pokémon as the smoke started to clear. "Now you just need to put it in a Pokéball."

"Forrest," Brock said. "You ready?" Forrest tore his eyes away from the shelled Pokémon, looking up at his brother with awe in his gaze, then nodded. Pulling out a Pokéball he approached the plinth, the Omanyte looking up at him curiously as he drew closer, and it did not react at all as Forrest pressed the Pokéball to its shell and it disappeared inside.

Sudden the room was filled once more with a loud hissing sound.

"Oops," Jack said, turning to his computer in surprise. "Didn't see that coming, looks like I programmed the revivals to go one after the other. Look alive boys, here comes Kabuto."

Again smoke started to fill the room, adding to the little smoke that still remained from when Omanyte was revived, and a light glowed from a second test-tube, right next to the first, as Forrest drew back. The test-tube doors swung open.

"And here he is," Jack said with a smile. "Kabuto."

Kabuto was a tiny Pokémon, one that Cameron could have easily passed by without noticing. It was little more than a shell, covering up its many miniature legs, brown except for the two red eyes that shown from the darkness of its armour.

"Well Cameron," Brock said. "Here's your chance." And in his hand he held out a Pokéball.

Nervous, feeling himself sweating slightly, Cameron reached out to take the Pokéball from Brock's grasp, his hand shaking as he did so. He turned to Kabuto.

It was hard to tell what Kabuto was thinking, the only feature being the red eyes that stared out unwaveringly towards him. Cameron hoped it was as calm as Omanyte had been, reminding himself that Kabuto was supposed to be weak once he was first revived.

Cameron moved forwards. Suddenly the three steps it took to reach him seemed to last a lifetime and all the while Cameron watched Kabuto carefully as Kabuto stared back, unmoving. Eventually he was standing before him, close enough to reach out and touch, and tentatively Cameron reached out with the Pokéball.

Kabuto did not move as Cameron stretched out his hand and before Cameron realised it the Pokéball made contact with Kabuto's shell and he was sucked inside. The Pokéball squirmed in his hand, and Cameron worried something was going to go wrong, but then it fell still with a soft ding.

While it may not have been the way he'd expected Cameron had caught his first Pokémon. He was now, officially, a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

Several weeks later Cameron was back in the Pewter City Gym, sitting on one of the raised seats around the auxiliary battle hall and watching as two trainers duked it out, one a Gym Trainer with a Rhyhorn, the other a skinny kid who'd appeared from the depths of Viridian Forest that morning.

Cameron had been there for about ten minutes now, having silently slipped into the hall after being greeted by Edmund at the door, and he stayed quiet even as the battle finished, the skinny Viridian kid coming out with the win. He didn't move to leave when the two trainers went their separate ways, the challenger talking with Edmund as he went to heal up his Pokémon, the Gym Trainer disappearing off to the back and out of sight.

He didn't even realise when someone walked up to him, not until they sat down in the seat next to him.

"Cameron," Brock said with a smile. "What brings you here?" Cameron started.

"Oh, eh, I…" Cameron stammered. Brock just waited patiently. "I just came to see some battles. You know, that battle between Don and Dwayne was so good."

"Damien," Brock corrected.

"Yes, sorry, Damien," Cameron covered himself hurriedly. "I just really enjoyed watching their battle and wanted to see more."

"I see," Brock said. He paused. "And how is Kabuto coming along?"

"Oh, he's great," Cameron said hurriedly. Brock knew something was wrong, Cameron couldn't let him think it was that. "Yeah, we've really been getting to know each other since we met. I really think we're making progress."

"Good," Brock told him. "But it does raise the question, if that isn't the problem, then what is?" Cameron hesitated.

"I, eh, I heard back from Professor Oak," he admitted, ducking his head. "I, uh, didn't get in." There was a brief silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brock told him.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew there was a good chance it would happen but, well…" Cameron shrugged. "I really wanted it, I guess, and it kind of messed me up. It's my birthday, actually, so… I wasn't quite ready for it."

There was a long pause after Cameron said this, Cameron not able to see Brock's expression with his head bowed. After a long moment he started to wonder what the Gym Leader was thinking.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now?" Brock asked. Cameron shook his head.

"I guess I'll just go out on my journey," he replied. "I've got Kabuto, and maybe Uncle Cedric will help me catch a Nidoran too. I don't know, really. I haven't really had time to think about it." Brock let out a thoughtful noise.

"Then perhaps I can make a counter suggestion," he said. Cameron looked up.

"What?"

"Well, I have an idea, if you are interested," Brock said carefully, scratching his chin as he contemplated Cameron. "If you want to go on your journey I won't stop you but if you didn't… then perhaps you would consider a place at the Gym."

Cameron blinked. "What?" He repeated. Him, working at the Gym.

"I know Forrest explained how important it is for the Gym to have trainers of all skill levels, trainers that specialise in rock type Pokémon," Brock said. "Of course that would mean you'd have to specialise but if you wanted to join us, then we'd be delighted to have you." Cameron gaped.

"Take some time to think about it," Brock advised, rising to his feet. "Talk to your parents, and your Uncle Cedric, and when you are ready to make a decision either way just let me know. My door is always open." And he walked away.

Cameron thought about it, thought about it more than he'd thought about anything in his life. To be a Gym Trainer, to actually work for Brock. It would mean he'd not be able to travel, and he did so love exploring, but at the same time how could he turn down an opportunity to learn from one of the greatest rock type trainers there was, one of the best trainers full-stop in the whole of Kanto.

He told his parents what had happened as soon as he got home, shocking them nearly as much as he'd been shocked himself. They'd been overjoyed, proud, even, that he'd been chosen to be a Gym Trainer. It took them some time to calm down enough to tell him that it was his choice, though there was no doubt what they thought he should do.

And so Cameron thought. He thought long into the night and only slept when he accidentally nodded off at two in the morning, waking up to find himself splayed out on his bed, Kabuto watching him curiously as they lay face to face.

Perhaps that was what had made up his mind. Perhaps his brain had simply been working overtime on his decision whilst he slept. But whatever it was that had decided it for him it prompted him into action, climbing out of bed still in yesterday's clothes, not bothering to change as he hurried downstairs and out the door.

When he reached the Pewter City Gym he was greeted by an exuberant Edmund.

"Morning Cameron," he said cheerfully, despite the early hour. "How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks," Cameron said hurriedly. "Sorry Edmund but I really need to speak with Brock." Edmund grew a secretive smile.

"Say no more, say no more, I'll bring you right to him."

"There's no need," a new voice spoke out from high above and Brock showed himself, standing by the far entrance of the battle chamber. "I'm already here." He hurried down the stairs rapidly, yet unhurried, and he strode towards them with a smile.

"Cameron, I trust you've had time to think this over?" Cameron nodded.

"I did," he said. "I talked to my parents about it and stayed up late and… I've made my decision." He took a deep breath. "I want to be a Gym Trainer," he said decisively. Brock's smile grew larger.

Edmund cheered.

"Excellent, excellent, the Pewter family just continues to grow," he boomed. "We're going to have so much fun. Trust me, Cameron, you're going to love it here."

"I know I don't really know much," Cameron told Brock. "I know I probably won't be so good to start off with. But I promise I'll do my best." Brock smiled.

"I know," he said. "I had no doubt." Cameron let out a grateful smile.

"Eh, okay then, when do I start?"

"How about right now," Brock suggested and he nodded his head to something behind Cameron. "Are you ready for your first battle."

Cameron whirled around. There, standing unnoticed in the doorway, having clearly just arrived, stood that skinny Viridian trainer from yesterday. Cameron swallowed.

"Eh, okay," he muttered to himself. "Okay, okay, I can do this."

"Marcus," Edmund boomed, gesturing the kid over to the group. "Perfect timing. We've just lined up your next opponent." The boy, Marcus, looked down at Cameron and Cameron knew that his nervousness was immediately visible. Marcus nodded.

"So are the rules the same?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft. Edmund nodded.

"Both trainers will use two Pokémon, with only the challenger being able to switch in battle," Edmund confirmed. Cameron paled.

"But I only have…" he started before drawing to a halt. Just in his line of vision Brock had raised a hand and Cameron could see, resting in his palm, a Pokéball.

"This will be your second Pokémon," Brock told him, his eyes sparkling. "For now and forever. As Forrest said I have far too many Geodude for my own good, and it seems that this one was meant for you."

Cameron looked at the Pokéball in awe, unable to believe what was happening. A second Pokémon, again one he hadn't caught. He couldn't say anything, couldn't even thank Brock for his gift, even as he accepted the Pokémon and his team grew by one.

And with two Pokémon and his first battle coming up Cameron had begun his career as a Gym Trainer at the Pewter City Gym.


	2. The Life of a Gym Trainer

This is a work of fan fiction using the Pokemon universe as the setting. I do not claim ownership of the characters nor the locations that have been shown in the games, anime, manga, etc.

I thank the Pokemon Company for the universe they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Working at the Gym turned out to be exactly what Cameron needed. With two Pokémon, both of whom he was getting to know a lot better, and countless opportunities to battle other trainers on his level, Cameron couldn't have wished for a better job.

His introduction to the job had come off seamlessly. After his first ever battle, a win, to his delight, Cameron was immediately shown round the rest of the Gym, seeing the areas Brock had skipped over in his tour, and was introduced to the rest of the Gym Trainers.

It was Forrest that took the lead on getting him accustomed to how the Gym worked, on Brock's instruction, and he taught Cameron everything he needed to know, from how the Gym Trainers spent their time to how to fill in the report forms that were required after every battle, designed to allow trainers to monitor their progress and for Brock to assign Gym Trainer classification. Cameron was Gym Rank 1, meaning he could battle trainers with one Gym Badge or fewer. Forrest was Gym Rank 3.

For a long time Cameron was satisfied with his place in the Gym, working hard to improve his battling and to train Geodude and Kabuto to become stronger in the hopes that he could be promoted to Gym Rank 2, but generally he was happy with where he was.

That changed somewhat when Forrest became Gym Rank 4.

"How did you do it?" He asked later that day, once the congratulations had been passed and everyone had returned to what they were doing. "What do you have to do to get up a rank?"

"Just get better," Forrest told him, watching as his Rhydon took a Rollout attack from his Graveler. "You just have to work hard and train and when you do that you'll win battles and Brock will promote you."

"I thought I was working hard," Cameron muttered despondently. "And I know I've lost a few battles but I've won most of them." Forrest glanced over.

"It's not your work ethic that's holding you back," he told him. "It's your Pokémon. How do you expect to be a high ranking Gym Trainer with only two Pokémon?"

And so Cameron made up his mind and the very next day, taking some scheduled time away from the Gym, Cameron headed out of Pewter City to do just that.

There were two places where you could hope to find rock type Pokémon. Viridian Forest was filled almost exclusively with bug types and the rocky hills to the West and North were too steep and treacherous to travel. But just next to Viridian Forrest was a very famous landmark called Diglett's Cave, a rocky tunnel that led all the way from Pewter to Vermillion City.

Cameron didn't go there. Instead he went to his old favourite, Mount Moon.

Cameron hadn't visited much over the course of the last year or so, being exceptionally more busy as a Gym Trainer than he had been before, but he still remembered the familiar tunnels as clearly as ever and for a while he simply forgot about his desire to catch a Pokémon, just enjoying being reunited with the ancient mountain. But eventually he was brought back to the task at hand.

"Now where would I find some Pokémon?" He wondered aloud. Not where he was standing, that was for sure. In fact he'd probably need to walk some way. The Pokémon in Mount Moon by nature remained deep within the mountain, deeper than Cameron had ever truly explored, far away from the light of the sun's rays. And so Cameron continued on, a torch held in his grasp to light his way as he descended deeper into the mountain.

It was some time before he found any signs of life and he jumped as he heard the shifting of rock, whirling his torch around. But it was only a Geodude. He already had one of those, he did not need two.

But the Geodude was some help. Annoyed by the shining light of Cameron's torch Geodude hurried away, rolling down the tunnel deeper still and, Cameron hoped, leading him straight to where the rest of the Pokémon were hiding.

Cameron was in luck. After mere minutes of following Geodude's progress down the spiralling tunnel he heard sounds of movement up ahead, something heavy colliding with the cave wall. An opening appeared in the tunnel ahead, looking down into a deep cavern, and Cameron peered inside as Geodude continued to roll on, leaving him behind to his discovery.

Down below, bashing its head into the debris of a recent rock slide, was a Rhyhorn.

Cameron was ecstatic. A Rhyhorn would be perfect. A rock type, one of the few that were native to Kanto, and it appeared that it had gotten itself stuck, the rock slide blocking off its only exit and the way up to the opening Cameron was watching through too steep for Rhyhorn to climb.

But maybe he should just try and help it out, Cameron reconsidered as he watched the Rhyhorn bash its head repeatedly into the rocks to no avail. The poor Pokémon may not have been showing it but it must be getting really worried as it realised it was stuck.

Cameron made up his mind.

"Hey," he called, starting to clamber through the hole and gaining the Rhyhorn's attention. "Just hold on, I'll help - whoa!" Cameron's foot slipped from under him. He hit the ground hard, the air being knocked out of his lungs, and he started to slide uncontrollably through the hole, eyes wide as he scrabbled desperately for something to hold on to.

But there was nothing and Cameron continued to slide, the tunnel he'd arrived from quickly disappearing from view as he slid down the steep slope into the cave below, small displaced pebbles sprinkling down around him until he came to a stop, bruised and covered with dust, at the bottom.

"Ow," he groaned before he quickly had to force out a cough, dust having filled his lungs. Groggy, Cameron opened his eyes and squinted through the dust cloud that hung in the air around him.

A loud puff of breath caught his attention and he turned, with growing trepidation, to where Rhyhorn was standing.

It wasn't pleased. Turned away from the rockfall, forgetting it for now in light of Cameron's arrival, Rhyhorn was staring him down with anger in its eyes. It pawed at the ground and stomped, dust rising into the air and pebbles rattling as a shockwave spread throughout the ground. Cameron gulped.

"Hey now, don't do anything stupid," he said warily, trying to pull himself up from his prone position on the ground. "I'm not wanting to start any trouble." Rhyhorn growled. It either did not believe him or did not care.

And then, without warning, it charged.

"Kabuto, go!" Cameron shouted panicked, throwing Kabuto's Pokéball out in front of him as the small water and rock type appeared before him. "Harden!"

Rhyhorn did not seem to care, or even notice, the new being that stood in its path and it did not deviate in its attack. Yet, despite the tremendous ferocity with which it struck, Kabuto held his ground, Rhyhorn forced to come to a dramatic halt as the two rock hard Pokémon collided.

Eventually the attack came to an end, Kabuto sliding back a few feet while Rhyhorn staggered backwards, momentum halted. But it did not seem to be finished.

"Kabuto, Absorb!" Cameron called out hurriedly as Rhyhorn made to charge forward again. Immediately two red beams of light shone from under Kabuto's shell, striking Rhyhorn and surrounding him with energy. The Rhyhorn grimaced in pain, struck dumb by the attack, and started to collapse under its power as Kabuto drained its energy.

"Kabuto, that's enough," Cameron said quickly, the red light evaporating as Rhyhorn collapsed to its knees. It was completely spent, overpowered by the grass type special attack that completely drained him of energy, and no longer did it try to charge. It was defeated.

Cameron approached cautiously.

"Hey," he said softly, examining Rhyhorn's still form. "Are you alright?" Rhyhorn glanced up, a threatening growl from his throat, but it was obvious he had no strength left to back up the threat. "I don't mean any harm."

Cameron fished into his pockets. "Here, I've got something for you," he said, moving carefully and holding his hand out, palm up. "It's a berry. It'll help you get some energy back." Rhyhorn showed no response. "Here, take it."

Cameron knelt down before Rhyhorn, now close enough to touch his rough hide, and held out the berry for Rhyhorn to see. The Pokémon eyed it suspiciously, looking distrustfully up at Cameron, before he bent his head and snaffled up the berry.

"You see," Cameron said, relieved to see Rhyhorn immediately start to look better. "I don't want to cause you trouble. I just wanted to help you. You are trapped here, aren't you?" Rhyhorn looked up at him, his expression a little desperate, and nodded. "Then let me help you."

The rock slide across the cavern that was blocking the exit was thick, Rhyhorn's attacks having done little to break through, and so Cameron wondered if it would not be better to try and find a different way out. Yet the only other exit was the way Cameron had fallen in, and he doubted even he could find a way to climb up that steep slope.

The rock slide it was, then.

"Kabuto, can you get through there?" Cameron asked, looking down at the small water and rock type. Immediately Kabuto scuttled away, approaching the blockage and crawling along the surface, slipping through the cracks and disappearing from view. A moment later he returned.

"Did you get through?" Cameron asked. "Is there a way out through there?" Kabuto nodded.

Well, that was certainly good news, Cameron thought in relief. Now the only problem was how they were going to get him and Rhyhorn through the blockage. The rocks were large and looked heavy, far too heavy for Cameron to move, and they'd resisted Rhyhorn's persistent attacks.

"Come out, Geodude," Cameron called, releasing his other Pokémon. It appeared by his side.

"Geo."

"We need your help," Cameron told him, gesturing to where Rhyhorn stood beside him. "This rock fall is blocking our path out of here and we can't move them away." Geodude nodded in understanding before holding out his arms, flexing his muscles. "You think you can move them?"

"Geo!"

"Alright, then start at the top," Cameron told him, watching as immediately Geodude started scaling the rock face, reaching up to the higher levels where the smaller rocks had fallen, starting to clear the path.

It was difficult work. Despite Geodude's strength and the assistance of Kabuto it was clear that the blockage was more thick that Cameron had expected and was filled with many more stones than had first appeared, which Geodude pulled out tirelessly. Eventually the top of the tunnel was cleared, enough for Cameron to crawl through, but upon turning to the bottom most stones Geodude found his strength to have reached its limits.

"Geo," he muttered disappointedly as he tried and failed to move the large rock that continued to block their path. It was just too big and not even the combined strength of Geodude, Kabuto, Cameron and Rhyhorn could even shift it an inch. Cameron sighed.

"Can you climb over it?" He asked desperately. Rhyhorn tried, placing his front feet on the rock and trying to push himself atop it, but it was no use. The rock was just too tall and Rhyhorn was not made for such leaps.

Cameron rubbed the sweat from his brow.

"Then I really don't see a way," he said desperately. "I can get through and maybe I can go get Brock but… what if I can't find my way back here?" He had never been in this area before, did not know its layout, and within Mount Moon it was very easy to get lost.

Cameron cast a sideways glance at Rhyhorn. "I only see one way," he said. He pulled a Pokéball from his pocket. "I have to catch you."

Rhyhorn shifted uncomfortably.

"It's the only way," Cameron told him. "You can't get out but I can. And if I can get you through in a Pokéball I can release you on the other side." Rhyhorn did not look convinced. "Please, Rhyhorn, you have to trust me."

Rhyhorn looked at Cameron for a long time, seeming to weigh up his options, before eventually coming to the same inevitable conclusion Cameron had. With a soft grumble he nodded his head.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief. Holding out the Pokéball he kneeled down, presenting the Pokéball for Rhyhorn to touch, waiting for him to make his move. After a brief moment of hesitation, with the second thoughts clear in Rhyhorn's eyes, he nudged his head forward and tapped his horn to the Pokéball.

Rhyhorn was sucked inside, the red energy engulfing him, and the Pokéball snapped shut. It shuddered violently in Cameron's grip, Cameron almost dropping it in surprise, before it eventually fell still with a soft ping.

Cameron turned to the rock fall.

"You've cleared the whole way through?" He asked. Geodude nodded. "And you're sure I can fit through there?" Geodude nodded again. Cameron took a deep breath. "Okay then." And he clambered in.

It was a tight fit, Cameron able to feel the rock at his back as he clambered through, but Geodude had been telling the truth that he would fit. And while there were some spots so tight that Cameron was forced to hold his breath to squeeze through there were other parts where there was more space cleared away, allowing Cameron moments of rest as he dragged himself through the tunnel, Kabuto up ahead with Geodude bringing up the rear.

What was worse was the dust. With the tighter sections of the passage Cameron's back slid across the roof of the tunnel, causing dust to obscure his path and dislodging stones that fell upon him, getting in his eyes and mouth and causing him to cough violently, which only made the situation worse.

Eventually the end was in sight.

"Rhyhorn, come out," Cameron said, squirming so that he could direct the Pokéball containing the Pokémon out the hole mere inches ahead of him. Rhyhorn appeared in the passage beyond, looking surprised to be out, before he turned back to watch Cameron still fighting his way through the tunnel. Kabuto, having already exited, scuttled up beside him.

"We got out," Cameron said with a grin. "We did it, Rhyhorn." Rhyhorn rumbled his pleasure at the news at Kabuto chittered beside him. Grinning, Cameron pushed to make it through the last few centimetres of the tunnel.

His foot caught on something and before Cameron had a chance to think about it his reflexes kicked in and whatever it was fell loose.

And the tunnel started to rumble.

Cameron panicked. Doing his best to scramble through and pull himself in to safety he was halted by the small rocks falling around him, crashing into his head and obscuring his vision with dust and rubble as he coughed violently. He pushed through, his arms flailing ahead of him, and through pure chance he was able to pull his head free, breathing in gratefully at the fresh air as he fought to pull the rest of him through.

"Ah!" Cameron cried. A large rock had fallen, landing on his still exposed legs, trapping them in place as he tried desperately to pull himself free. He was stuck, the weight on his legs too much for him to pull himself loose and already he could start to feel his legs growing numb.

Then the weight started to lift. Cameron, still pulling desperately to free himself, practically fell out of the tunnel as his legs were suddenly able to slide free, landing in a heap and turning back to the tunnel with a great gasp of breath.

There stood Geodude, arms straining under the weight of the huge boulder that had been trapping Cameron in place, his face showing immense concentration as he continued to hold it aloft, even as the rest of the tunnel fell still. He was fighting, fighting with all he had, but he could not keep this up and eventually the boulder was going to overcome him, trapping him within the tunnel.

Without waiting for a command Kabuto scurried into the tunnel. Approaching Geodude, who was looking at him in pained confusion, he hurried over and placed himself beneath the very rock geodude was fighting to remain aloft. And as Kabuto lay in place, legs disappearing under his shell, Cameron realised what he was doing.

"Yes, Kabuto, use Harden!" Cameron yelled, elated as he realised that his Kabuto could take the blow. "Geodude, release the boulder!" Geodude looked uncertain, clearly doubting whether Kabuto would be able to hold the strain, but with his strength rapidly failing he had no choice and, as gently as he could, he lowered the boulder onto Kabuto's shell.

The boulder landed with a loud crack, before falling still.

"Geodude, try to get out here," Cameron told him and Geodude, upon making sure Kabuto was fine under the massive boulder, fought his way through the cracks, his rocky body a bit too large for the holes available but strong enough to withstand the pressure and force his way through to the other side.

Now the only problem was how to get Kabuto out.

"We've got to try and lift the rock," Cameron announced, hurrying forward to start pushing. Geodude too, despite clearly being exhausted, started to try and lift the boulder, arms straining. But it was no use.

"Don't worry, Kabuto, we'll get you," Cameron promised, even as he strained fruitlessly to lift the rock that simply refused to budge. It only needed to move a little bit, just a little, for Kabuto to escape.

And suddenly it started to shift. Cameron, his eyes having been screwed up against the pressure, looked over in surprise as Rhyhorn stood next to him, front legs resting on the rocky filled tunnel, his horn digging into the crack created by Kabuto's small form. With a grunt of effort he pushed forwards, forcing his horn into the crack and lifting the boulder into the air.

"Kabuto, quick," Cameron instructed. Kabuto, now more visible in his resting spot, popped out of his shell, scraping his way towards them as the rock continued to put pressure on the other side of the tunnel. With Kabuto's sharp claws scrabbling for purchase Cameron reached in and started to pull, arms straining until eventually the Pokémon came free. Cameron fell back onto the ground, Kabuto in his arms as, finally, they were all safe.

Ever so slowly Rhyhorn lowered the rock back into place, sealing off the tunnel for good. Cameron sighed.

"Good work, guys," he said, addressing the Kabuto in his arms and Geodude, rolling over tiredly to where they sat. "Great team effort. That was a close one." He looked up at Rhyhorn.

"And thank you, Rhyhorn," he said. "Looks like it was you rescuing me, in the end." Rhyhorn trotted over to him, his large feet soft against the ground, and nuzzled into his hand. Cameron smiled.

"I should be getting back to Pewter," Cameron told him. Rhyhorn looked up. "You could come with me, if you want. I'd really like to have you on the team."

Rhyhorn considered him for a long moment, head inclined ever so slightly so they could look eye to eye. There was a softness to the Pokémon, a softness Cameron had not recognised when they'd first met, and he realised just how gentle a Pokémon Rhyhorn really was. And he hoped that Rhyhorn would join him, because in the last few minutes Cameron had grown to care for him.

Eventually Rhyhorn dropped his gaze, fixing it down on the floor instead. Cameron looked, spotting the Pokéball he'd used to catch the Pokémon, discarded in his frantic escape and lying on the ground next to him. He went to grab it, reaching out his hand, but before he could Rhyhorn bowed his head, his horn touching against the button, and he was sucked inside.

* * *

"That was amazing."

Cameron grinned at the response, rubbing at his face with a towel. The weather had taken a turn for the worst while he was in Mount Moon, a torrential downpour forcing him to run back, though fortunately going some way to cleaning the grime from his skin.

He was back at the Gym, sitting in the quite full break room, all the trainers staying indoors with the current weather, telling his story to another boy his age with dark hair and an enthusiastic expression.

Mark was his best friend at the Gym, the two boys having joined not too far apart in time, therefore both being Rank 1 trainers. Mark himself wasn't from Pallet Town, wasn't even from Kanto, and it showed in his Pokémon. His starter Pokémon was a Roggenrola, a Pokémon common in his home region of Unova, and it was joined by another Unovan Pokémon, Tirtouga, and an Aron.

"So, are you going to show me?" Mark asked excitedly. Cameron shook his head.

"Later," he said. "It's way too crowded in here. Rhyhorn's quite a big guy, he needs some space." It was a pity, Cameron too wanted to spend as much time as possible with his new Pokémon. On top of that he couldn't wait to get home to show his parents, and maybe his Uncle Cedric if he comes round for dinner.

Over the general babble of the break room Cameron heard the opening of a door and he looked up to see Edmund appear.

"We've got a challenger," he announced to the room, catching everyone's attention. "Do we have any Rank 1 trainers who wish to battle?" Cameron and Mark rose to their feet immediately. Edmund laughed. "Well, come over here. Don't want to keep our challenger waiting." And he left the room.

"Perfect," Mark said excitedly, rubbing his hands together and turning to Cameron as the other boy put away his towel. "This is brilliant. You can use Rhyhorn."

"You sure?" Cameron asked. They hadn't trained together.

"Sure," Mark told him. "First battle. You can show me your new Pokémon and battle at the same time. Perfect." Cameron grinned.

"Alright then," he said. "You've got a deal." Sharing a grin they hurried towards the door leading to the gym.

Unlike with the main battle field, where a door opened up right into the chamber and you had to climb down to ground level within, the auxiliary battle hall was connected to the back offices by a narrow staircase, lit by only a couple of hanging light bulbs, that opened up onto the end of the battle fields.

Edmund was waiting for them.

"Here we are," he said cheerfully, walking over to the two boys and turning back to face the challenger, now standing between Cameron and Mark. Cameron looked at the challenging trainer.

It was a girl, standing at much the same height as himself and, he guessed, the same age. She had dark red hair, made even more striking by the fact that it was sodden wet from the downpour, swept over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. Her face was round and innocent, though her eyes showed she was focused and ready for battle.

"Mark, Cameron, this is our challenger, the lovely Lily from Celadon City," Edmund announced. "Lily, these two boys are all that stand between you and challenging Brock for our coveted Boulder Badge, so," Edmund wrapped an arm around each boy's shoulder, pulling them close, "which do you want to face first?"

The girl, Lily, did not answer immediately. She had a shrewd expression on her face, showing she was truly putting some thought into this, evaluating them, though with what criteria Cameron didn't know. Then her eyes met his, the startling green staring at him intently, and Cameron felt his stomach flip.

Edmund broke the silence.

"So, it is Cameron you wish to challenge first?" he said, looking down at the two Gym Trainers. "Is that okay with you boys?"

"Fine by me," Mark said easily, not bothered. Cameron just nodded.

"Well then, let's get to it," Edmund announced, gesturing them towards a battlefield. "You going to hang around, Mark?"

"You bet," Mark answered. "And Cameron, remember. You promised." Remembering with a slight smile, Cameron nodded his head in recognition, before he walked onto the battlefield, taking up his spot opposite his red haired challenger.

"This will be a two on two battle," Edmund announced, taking up the judge's role. "Only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokémon. Is everyone okay with the rules?" This was merely focused at Lily, the rules always being the same for the Gym Trainers, but Cameron nodded anyway. So did Lily. "Then without further ado, release your first Pokémon." And Cameron did.

Rhyhorn appeared on the battlefield, surprising Edmund who had not yet heard of the new acquisition, though as a professional he kept quite. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field Lily had released her own Pokémon. An Oddish took its place on the battlefield.

This would be tough, Cameron thought, recognising the four times disadvantage he had. But that was normal for a Gym Trainer. The only problem he had was that he had no idea how strong Rhyhorn was, having never trained with him, and he could only guess at which moves Rhyhorn would know by considering what moves a Rhyhorn would usually learn. He swallowed.

"Alright, begin," Edmund called and immediately Lily sprang into action.

"Oddish, use Absorb!" Immediately Cameron knew he was in trouble.

"Horn Attack!" He ordered. There was no way Rhyhorn was going to be able to dodge and there was no way he would be able to last if he just allowed himself to get hit by the attack, as had been shown in his fight against Kabuto. He had to meet the attack head on.

Rhyhorn charged forward, the ground thundering beneath his feet as he went after the tiny Oddish. Halfway there he was met with the Absorb attack, noticeably wincing at the contact, but he did not stop his attack, continuing on and striking Oddish with a ferocious Horn Attack, sending Oddish flying.

Cameron clenched his fist in triumph. "Now Fury Attack!" Rhyhorn charged forward again, trying to make his advantage count, but Oddish proved too quick to recover, dodging agilely as Rhyhorn tried to ram it with his horn.

"Oddish, Sweet Scent!" A small cloud started to form around the battlers, some sort of powder being released from Oddish as it continued to dodge Rhyhorn's attacks. At first it didn't appear to have any effect, Rhyhorn still attacking resolutely, but after awhile he started to slow down.

"Rhyhorn?"

"Oddish, use Absorb!" Rhyhorn was not quick enough to react, a sitting duck as Oddish's super effective attack struck from close range. He groaned loudly, his legs buckling under the pressure, and he stumbled to the ground.

"Rhyhorn! No!" Cameron cried. This was terrible. Rhyhorn was at Oddish's mercy, unable to fight back against the draining attack. All the while Oddish was just getting more and more health back. "Rhyhorn! Horn Attack!"

Somehow Rhyhorn was able to react. With a great heave he threw himself forward, colliding with the opposing Oddish clumsily and knocking the grass type back, though not as far as he normally could. Still, it was enough as the Absorb attack was interrupted and Rhyhorn was able to climb to his feet, exhausted but still fighting.

Oddish took a couple of steps back warily. "Oddish, use Growth!" Lily commanded. Oddish started to focus.

Cameron didn't know what Growth did but he was sure it wasn't going to be good for him and, with Rhyhorn so tired, he couldn't afford to take any hits. "Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn charged forwards, sensing, perhaps, that he had just one attack left in him. He thundered his way across the battlefield, an intimidating sight as the tiny Oddish stood in his path, and Cameron knew that if he could make this attack count there was a good chance Oddish would not be able to recover.

"Oddish, use Absorb!" The Absorb struck Rhyhorn halfway across the battlefield and stopped him dead in his tracks. The attack lasted for merely a second, striking Rhyhorn harder than ever, and he collapsed to the ground, sliding several meters to lie at Oddish's feet, unconscious.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Oddish is the winner!" Edmund announced. "Cameron, time for your next Pokémon." Cameron returned Rhyhorn numbly.

So this girl was good, Cameron thought. Whatever that Growth attack did there was a significant difference between Oddish's last Absorb and its previous ones. And if Absorb was to remain that powerful he was in big trouble.

He selected his next Pokémon. "Geodude, lets go!"

"Geo!" Geodude cried, showing no signs of the struggle he'd endured in Mount Moon. He tensed his muscles in preparation, his entire focus on the Oddish across from him.

This time Cameron went first. "Geodude, use Stealth Rock!"

Stealth Rock was a common technical machine, or TM for short, around Pewter City, one that Cameron was lucky to get the chance to use on his Geodude. With the jagged rocks scattered around the battlefield Cameron was in a much better position, damaging any Pokémon that switched in and providing Geodude with some cover on the battlefield.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Absorb!"

"Geodude, dodge it!"

Cameron grinned in relief as Geodude dodged the attack, curling up and rolling quickly away as Oddish's attack struck the ground harmlessly. "Keep going, Geodude!" More and more Absorb attacks were sent after him but Geodude evaded every one, gathering speed as he did so.

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent!" The move that had caught out Rhyhorn. Cameron was not going to be caught out again.

"Geodude, blow that away with Sandstorm!" Geodude sprang out of his ball at the command, slapping his hands together with force and blowing a gargantuan storm Oddish's way. The spores of the Sweet Scent were completely enveloped in the Sandstorm, overpowered, as Oddish was forced to brace itself against the attack. That gave Cameron the perfect opening.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Oddish had no time to dodge as Geodude came crashing forward, striking the Pokémon ferociously, knocking it down before coming round for a second attack. Oddish tried desperately to climb back to its feet, trying to dodge, but Geodude was too fast.

The second hit sent Oddish sprawling at its trainer's feet, unconscious.

"Oddish is unable to battle," Edmund announced. "Would the challenger please select their final Pokémon."

Cameron was elated. After losing Rhyhorn so badly he was now in a perfect position. Any Pokémon, even if they had the type advantage against Geodude, would immediately be put at a disadvantage by taking the Steal Rocks damage upon entry. Added to that the momentum was completely on his side.

Lily took awhile to choose her next Pokémon, a calculating look on her face as she stared down at Geodude, before eventually she threw a second Pokéball out on the field.

A Bulbasaur appeared.

"What?" Cameron gasped, shocked. "Another grass type?" And it was strong too, shown immediately upon entry as it was struck by the Stealth Rocks, shrugging off the attack as though it were nothing.

Across the way Lily regarded him. "You should not be surprised," she told him, her voice carrying over the battlefield. "You knew I was from Celadon City, home to the grass type Gym Leader Erika. I'm a grass type trainer myself, and Bulbasaur was my first Pokémon." The Bulbasaur looked proud of the fact, standing ready to battle, and Cameron swallowed.

"Well, Geodude isn't technically my first Pokémon but he's been with me for almost as long," Cameron responded. "He's more than strong enough to take on your Bulbasaur."

"Geo!" Geodude cried out, equally as pumped as Bulbasaur for the battle. It was shaping up to be quite some showdown.

Both shouted their moves at the same time.

"Geodude, Rollout!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

Geodude shot forward like a rocket, as though having anticipated Cameron would call out that attack before he'd even spoken. He shot across the battlefield towards Bulbasaur, dodging its dangerous vines as it sought to strike it with tremendous force.

But at the last second Bulbasaur leapt aside, dodging Geodude by inches, and Geodude was forced to turn back for a second attack.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" Bulbasaur faced Geodude's attack head on, letting out a low growl that spread across the battlefield even as Geodude came crashing forward. With his attack dropped he did not have the same strength on impact, Bulbasaur digging in its heels as the Pokémon collided, and sure enough Bulbasaur was able to throw him off, sending Geodude rolling past.

"Keep up the attack!" Cameron instructed. With each Rollout attack the power would increase. Even with the attack drops they'd still be hitting hard provided he kept going.

"Vine Whip!" Again Bulbasaur tried to strike out and again Geodude avoided the attack, keeping up his speed even as he came round again, catching Bulbasaur with a glancing blow as the grass type was just a little too slow in dodging, his attack building with every pass.

He came in for another attack.

"Leech Seed!"

The attack caught Cameron off guard, and it caught Geodude off guard too, as Bulbasaur stood its ground and shot a seed from the bulb upon its back. The seed hit Geodude dead on, attaching itself to his rocky body as vines spread around him, before a jolt of energy stopped him in his tracks.

"Geodude, look out!" Cameron shouted, just in time as Bulbasaur sent out a flurry of Vine Whip attacks, catching Geodude with glancing blows as the rock and ground type threw himself haphazardly out of the way. "Sandstorm!" The powerful wind caught Bulbasaur's vines in mid air, bringing them to a stop, and for a moment both Pokémon stopped attacking, each fighting pain from their opponent's moves.

Cameron knew he had to end this quickly. In terms of damage taken it was probably pretty even, Geodude getting in more hits but Bulbasaur's being super effective. However, Leech Seed would continue to drain Geodude's energy throughout the battle, healing Bulbasaur, while over time the Sandstorm would fade. As the battle progressed Geodude would continue to be worn down and if he didn't win the battle now he never would.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Geodude charged forward, fighting through the draining pain of the Leech Seed and striking Bulbasaur, blindsided by the Sandstorm. Geodude understood Cameron's haste, spinning round quickly for a second attack and again able to catch Bulbasaur before the grass type Pokémon could respond. A few more hits and Cameron would win.

But the Sandstorm started to die.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Once more Bulbasaur faced Geodude with a low growl, taking the Geodude's attack in order to lower his attack stat. The two Pokémon pushed each other, head to head, Bulbasaur being pushed back by Geodude's attack. But the rock type was weakening.

Eventually Bulbasaur was able to get enough strength to push Geodude back, the Rollout attack halted, and Geodude was left panting before it, still wrapped up in Bulbasaur's Leech Seed.

"Use Vine Whip!" The Vine Whip attack struck fiercely and suddenly, hitting Geodude across the face and sending him flying across the battlefield, crashing violently into one of the jagged rocks littering the battlefield with a loud crack.

He slid slowly to the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner," Edmund announced. "And the victor of this battle is the challenger, Lily, from Celadon City."

Cameron hurried onto the battlefield, falling to his knees beside the defeated form of Geodude. He was drained, as much out of energy as his unconscious Pokémon, and he dejectedly returned him to his Pokéball.

"You should get Rhyhorn and Geodude to the Pokémon Centre," Edmund said kindly. "They put up a good fight, they deserve a rest." Cameron nodded.

"Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" Edmund asked, turning to where Lily had just returned her Bulbasaur. "You can come back tomorrow to challenge Mark if you need a rest." Lily shook her head.

"I have other Pokémon to battle with," she said. Of course, she must have a team full of grass types ready to battle.

"Alright," Edmund said. "Well, let's move right on to the next battle. Mark, get ready. Cameron, you should get up to the Pokémon Centre."

Cameron nodded, rising to his feet and heading back off towards the back offices, quietly wishing luck to Mark, the dark haired boy clapping him on the shoulder as he passed. He made it to the bottom of the stairway before he turned, looking back to see Lily, flaming red hair thrown back over her shoulder, release a Chikorita onto the battlefield as Mark went with his Aron, before he headed up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Lily won the second battle, Mark later informed him, and it was news all throughout the break room that there was a Gym battle to be had. After her battle with Mark Lily had this time taken the opportunity to go back to the Pokémon Centre to rest her Pokémon, setting up a date the next day for her battle with Brock.

There was a lot of excitement for the battle, it was quite rare for anyone to actually get past the Gym Trainers to face Brock, and so it was almost universally decided that everyone would show up to watch.

High up in the metal gantry Cameron and Mark sat side by side, legs hanging over the edge as they looked down at the empty battlefield below. All around them other trainers were wandering about, killing time before the challenger arrived, and talking in low voices.

"Ready to jump?" A voice asked from above and both Cameron and Mark scowled as they looked up to find the third of the current Rank 1 Gym Trainers, Erik, standing over them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Piss off," Mark grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to talk, neither was Cameron. This was the first time since they'd joined the Gym that a trainer they'd faced had gone on to challenge Brock. They'd lost before, but in each of those occasions someone else, often times Erik, won.

"This must be so hard for you," Erik drawled, ignoring Mark's words. "To be beaten, by a girl."

"She was a grass trainer," Cameron said through gritted teeth. "It wasn't our fault."

"All trainers are going to be bringing grass type Pokémon here, get used to it," Erik derided. "It's our job as Gym trainers to find strategies to make up for our type disadvantage. Clearly you two didn't get the memo." Cameron and Mark stayed quite, infuriated but kept silent by the very fact that Erik was right. Type advantage was no excuse.

"No response?" Erik said. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Lets just hope this girl puts up a good fight against Brock. If he wipes the floor with her then that'll be really embarrassing." And he walked off.

"I hate that guy," Mark muttered under his breath. "If only he'd had to battle her. Course, he'd probably win. That damn Onix of his." Cameron nodded in agreement.

They were silent for a long time afterwards, neither of them having anything to say as the gantry started to fill up, the excitement level rising. After a while Forrest slipped into the spot next to them.

"Hey Cameron, Mark," he said. "Excited?" Both boys gave him a dull look.

"Would you be?" Mark asked. Forrest rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so upset over this," Forrest told them. "So you lost, it happens. I've done it, loads. Even Brock loses sometimes." That did make Cameron feel a little better. "Anyway, there are other reasons to be excited. Brock hinted to me that he's going to give Aerodactyl his Gym Battle debut." That was interesting.

"Should be good against her grass types," Cameron muttered but he was brought short as, at last, movement was heard from below. Lily, standing out due to her vivid red hair, was being escorted to the battlefield by Edmund, the jovial man talking with her for a moment before he moved on, walking to his spot in the referee's section. Lily looked up.

It was hard to see, Lily little more than a pinprick of red from so high up, but the girl did look very nervous. Her face was pale and she looked very small, standing alone and waiting for Brock to appear. Her confidence from yesterday seemed to have evaporated.

Then Brock made his entrance.

"Welcome," he said, stepping out from the shadows suddenly, the watching Gym Trainers falling into a hushed silence as he addressed his opponent. "I am Brock, Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym." He waited for his challenger to speak.

"I'm Lily," the girl said, her voice shaking only slightly. "A trainer from Celadon City and I challenge you to a Gym Battle." Brock smiled.

"Very well," he said, and he stepped forward onto the battlefield. "Edmund, if you'll do the honours."

"This Gym Battle will be between the challenger Lily from Celadon City and Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Each side will use two Pokémon and once both Pokémon of one trainer are incapacitated the battle will be over. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon." Edmund raised his arms into the air. "Trainers, pick your Pokémon."

"Aerodactyl, lets go!"

"Chikorita, I choose you!"

The Chikorita from the battle with Mark made an appearance, a small speck of green on the battlefield down below. It was dwarfed, however, by the Aerodactyl that appeared on Brock's side. The ancient Pokémon let out a terrible screech as it flapped its wings, rising high above the battlefield and almost up to the level of the Gym Trainers watching.

Edmund stepped forward. "Let the battle begin!"

Brock let Lily have the first attack.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Razor sharp leaves were sent soaring up towards Aerodactyl. But he dodged them, easily. Then it was Brock's turn to attack.

"Wing Attack!" He commanded and with a harsh cry Aerodactyl went soaring down.

"Chikorita, use Growl!" Lily commanded but it was to know avail. While Chikorita's attack hit, lowering the amount of damage Aerodactyl was able to do, the Wing Attack still struck ferociously hard. Chikorita was sent flying, crashing to the ground in a heap as Aerodactyl soared back up in the air, screeching loudly.

"Chikorita, use Growl again!" Lily commanded. It was clear that she realised Chikorita could not face Aerodactyl as it was, the strength of the prehistoric Pokémon just too much, and was doing everything in her power to make dealing with Aerodactyl possible.

It didn't look likely, Aerodactyl not appearing bothered by the attacks as he swooped in, preparing for another Wing Attack.

"Chikorita, return!" Aerodactyl pulled up in surprise as his target seemed to magically disappear, the Pokémon sucked back to the safety of its Pokéball, and the Gym Trainers started to murmur with interest. "Bulbasaur, lets go!"

Cameron had an idea what she might be planning, having faced Bulbasaur himself, and it wasn't long before he was proven right. "Leech Seed!"

As Aerodactyl swept in again, another Wing Attack aimed at his opponent, Bulbasaur fired off a seed that made contact with Aerodactyl's belly, spreading vines across his body even as Aerodactyl struck with a heavy blow.

But the strategy work and, as Aerodactyl soared back around for another attack, the Leech Seed kicked in. Aerodactyl screeched in pain as Bulbasaur started to regain health from the ancient Pokémon, despite the damage it'd just taken. Again the muttering continued.

"Aerodactyl, concentrate," Brock commanded. He didn't sound worried, though Cameron was sure he must not be happy to have his Pokémon in such a position, without the choice to switch out. Still, he seemed to have a plan. "Fly in for one more attack."

"Vine Whip!" Lily commanded. As Aerodactyl swooped in for his attack Bulbasaur met him head on. Its vines struck out harshly, lashing against Aerodactyl's body, but whether it was because of Brock's words or the training they put in Aerodactyl stayed focused.

"Fire Fang!" Breaking past the extent of the vines Aerodactyl screeched, seeming to take immense satisfaction in clamping his jaws down on Bulbasaur after taking so many hits. Bulbasaur was snatched up, completely at Aerodactyl's mercy, and was thrown viciously aside.

"Bulbasaur!" Lily cried, panicked in a way she'd never been against Cameron. But Brock wasn't finished.

"Supersonic!" He commanded and once again Aerodactyl screeched, though this time with purpose. Bulbasaur, clambering wearily to its feet, did not have time to dodge as the supersonic waves washed over it. It's eyes went blank, it stopped moving, and after a moment it just stood there, wavering on the spot.

"Bulbasaur, quick, snap out of it!" Lily was shouting but it was no good. Even from up in the gantry Cameron could tell that Bulbasaur was done for.

"Wing Attack!" Brock commanded and, even though Lily pleaded for Bulbasaur to dodge it, the result was inevitable. Aerodactyl crashed into Bulbasaur with terrible force and the dazed grass type was left to collapse in a heap on the ground.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Aerodactyl is the winner," Edmund announced. "Challenger, please release your remaining Pokémon."

The battle was already over. Chikorita had been able to do nothing to Aerodactyl before, and Bulbasaur had not been able to do enough so that Chikorita could finish off the rock and flying type. Even as Lily ordered a desperate Razor Leaf, Aerodactyl not even bothering to dodge, flying straight through the multitude of leaves with an attack powering up, it was clear there was only one winner. And that was confirmed as Aerodactyl clamped his jaws around Chikorita, fire spewing from his fangs, and threw the grass type at Lily's feet.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Aerodactyl wins, and the winner is the Gym Leader, Brock," Edmund announced. In the gantry the trainers applauded, proud of their Gym Leader for his victory, whilst on the field Aerodactyl gave a triumphant cry, sweeping over the battlefield in victory.

Most of the trainers left quickly, going back to their training now that the show was over, as down below Brock walked out onto the battlefield, recalling Aerodactyl as he went, and talked to his despondent challenger.

"Some battle," Mark muttered, pulling himself up to his feet. Cameron nodded, following his motion, his attention still drawn to the conversation below. "That Aerodactyl. I would not want to go against it. And I mean ever."

"The guy at the museum mentioned something about that," Cameron commented, finally drawing his eyes away from the battlefield. "He said that Aerodactyl could only be revived with certain security measures in place."

"Makes sense," Mark muttered, giving a small shiver. "Anyway, it's a rare Pokémon, right. As long as I don't challenge Brock I should be fine." They walked along the gantry, leaving the battlefield behind as they entered into the break area, only sparsely populated as many of the trainers had gone outside to train.

"Want a practice battle?" Mark asked, fishing around for something to do. Cameron shook his head.

"I've got to head to the store," he told him. "I'm running down on some of my supplies."

Mark shrugged. "Fair enough," he admitted. "We can battle later." And he wandered out the door.

Cameron followed him a moment later but, while he could see Mark's progress towards the battle fields, he turned the other way, towards the South where the Pokémart was placed. As he went he became lost in thought, pondering the battle he had witnessed, and so unaware of his surroundings was he that he walked right into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered awkwardly, just about stopping himself from falling over before he looked up to see who he'd walked into. His stomach did a backflip.

"It's alright," Lily told him. Her voice was softer now that she wasn't battling, her round face now giving her that cute look that had been otherwise masked by the determination she showed early. "It's Cameron, right?"

"Yeah," Cameron said, surprised to find himself glad she'd remembered his name. "Yeah, we battled."

"I remember," she said, her lips turning slightly in a smile. "It was a good battle. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Cameron told her. "Of course I'd have liked to win but…" he trailed off with a depreciative shrug. "What can you do?" He paused, biting his lip. "I'm sorry about that battle with Brock."

"Sorry?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Cameron said. "That Aerodactyl is insane, I'd never want to battle it myself. I thought you did very well, using Growl and Leech Seed to try and wear it down."

"Didn't work," Lily noted.

"No, but it was a good try," Cameron told her. "You did better than most." Lily sighed.

"That's not really good enough," she said tiredly. "Not for me. I came here after winning at Cerulean. I assumed this would be easy, what with how many rock type Pokémon are also ground type. I just never factored in Aerodactyl."

"Well, to be fair he is quite rare," Cameron told her. Lily smiled.

"Anyway, I don't think I'm going to challenge Brock again for a while," she said. "I have no way of beating that Aerodactyl and even if I'm lucky and he doesn't bring it next time and I somehow win I won't have earned the badge if I hadn't defeated that Pokémon." For some reason Cameron understood that. He nodded.

"So where are you planning to go next?" He asked. "We've got Viridian just south of here but if you want you can head through Diglett's Tunnel, comes out near Vermilion. Either way you'd have the type advantage." Lily looked thoughtful.

"I think I'll probably go to Viridian," she said. "They've got a new Gym Leader there, and I probably need a lot more experience before I take on Lt. Surge."

"You're probably right," Cameron agreed. "And who knows, maybe when you come back to challenge Brock again we can have another battle. I promise, I won't lose next time."

Lily grinned. "That's funny, I don't plan on losing either," she turned, favouring him with one last lingering look over her shoulder. "See you around, Cameron." And she walked away, leaving Cameron where he stood, staring after her.


End file.
